There has been a trend in the coating art in general to attempt to prepare coating compositions in higher and higher solids content. In addition to utilizing a lesser amount of solvent to prepare the coating compositions, less energy is required to drive off the solvent after the compositions are applied. However, the use of higher solids compositions can cause countless problems both in the precoating handling of the material and the actual application of the coating material. Furthermore, the coating of continuous length wire compounds the above problems by introducing difficulties relating to the joining of wire segments. In the case of magnet wire the production of suitable coatings is even more difficult, because of the stringent requirements for the electrical insulation performance of such wire.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art is a coating method particularly adapted to coating continuous length magnet wire which overcome such problems.